1. Field
The following description relates to a magnetron cooling fin and a magnetron having the same, and more particularly, to a magnetron cooling fin which may cool a heated magnetron by one or a plurality of corrugated regions being processed around a through-hole and a structure of a magnetron having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetron generates strong high frequency waves by applying a magnetic field to control a flow of electrons and is used in a high-frequency heating apparatus such as a microwave oven.
A generation of thermal stress and thermal fatigue due to a generation of high temperature heat for cooking food and a generation of repetitive high frequency waves may cause deterioration in the lifetime and performance of the magnetron. Forced cooling through a plurality of cooling fins in contact with an anode unit of the magnetron and a cooling fan of an electric element chamber may be used to cool a heated magnetron.
It is necessary to effectively cool the anode unit, which has the highest temperature in the magnetron, and to improve cooling efficiency of a cooling fin which is brought into contact with the anode unit to receive heat therefrom.